Souls of Creation
by otukogirl2005
Summary: Both Goku and Vegeta have lost their wives. However, it is not Vegeta who will snap after his wife's death.
1. Default Chapter

Souls of Creation Soft breezes flowed through the thin branches of a lively oak tree; its leaves making a rustling sound. There Goku sat with his elderly wife, Chichi, holding her tenderly, knowing that his strength could perhaps crush her to death. The woman stirred in his strong arms, murmuring in her sleep, her hands drawing her alien husband closer. Goku was not of this planet but of another, and perhaps in a different part of the universe. He was a pure blooded saiyan with amazing power and innocence that one could not but help to wonder whether he was an angel but just in human form. Alas, to make up for his traits, he was also dumb, in an earthling's view. He didn't learn how to do Algebra or Geometry or the advance subjects of the universities. In fact, he never went to school on Earth. All he ever does was train for who knows what. He wasn't the only pure blooded saiyan on earth though. Vegeta. The name sparked unknown ripples of pleasure throughout his well- muscled body. Vegeta. The one who seemed to be strong but it isn't. This Goku will find out later. "Goku, I need to tell you something," a soft voice said, disrupting his thoughts of the saiyan prince. He let his eyes drift down only to meet saddened black eyes that almost matched his own. "You know that humans don't live very long?" She asked and the man above her nodded slowly, unsure in whether to answer her or not say anything and just listen. "Well, I am already as old as Master Roshi and I want you to know that I'm ready for it." "For what, dear?" Goku unconsciously knew what she was saying but a rational part of his mind didn't. Chichi sighed as she noticed the innocence in her husband's angelic face. Her old wrinkled hand reached up to touch his face, make sure that he was real and just not a hallucination. "You know what I mean, Goku. You have seen it before. Only you were the executioner." "You're dying," came the blunt reply. The shine in Goku's face diminished to be replaced by the dullness of life, of death. "Yes," Not bearing to look up at Goku, Chichi bowed her hand shamefully. She had never seen Goku this upset before not even when Buu killed everyone in sight right in front of him. Then again, they didn't love him the way she did. "So you're dying." Goku said in a toneless voice. His face blanched and Chichi was afraid that he might have died before she did. "Goku, please, don't be sad." "I." Goku's voice croaked. He wanted to say that it wasn't okay to not be sad. He loved Chichi more than anything, more than life itself. As a result of that love, Gohan and Goten were born. It was so ironic. The Z fighters brought him back so he could see Chichi fade away from him. "Goku, please, my time is running out," Indeed for Chichi's body was getting weak and Goku held her even more firmly. "Please tell me it's okay to die." "I.." Goku gulped. His head felt hot and heavy. A cold lump in his throat threatened to choke him. "Goku.." The voice was urgent now. Goku pulled back the tears and took one careful look at his wife. Two slowly diminishing black eyes were staring back at his own, full of worry and love. Her mouth was silently quivering along with her perked nose. Goku stroked the silky black hair that was loosened and went to the shoulders. Chichi had never loosened her hair before. Not all of it anyway. Maybe that was why she was wearing it down for the last several days. She had wanted to look pretty before his eyes. Before she dies. "It's okay to die, Chichi," Goku finally said, his voice breaking as he continued, "And never forget that I have always loved you always." "Thank-you.but.you.will.love.someone else." "What?" Goku's eyebrows were raised. He was confused. "But tell me that you love me as a friend, once your lover," "Chichi! What are you saying? I have always been faithful to you!" "You are faithful and always have been.goodbye.Goku." Chichi sighed lightly, her bosom falling, never to rise again once in Goku's remaining life. Goku couldn't believe what just happened. His wife was alive one minute and dead the next minute. He felt that Fate was playing a cruel joke on him. He was brought back just to see his Chichi die right in front of him. What had he missed? People don't just die on their lovers' laps. Again he realized that he was an alien not a human. But even an alien experiences feelings of humiliation, anger, laughter, and grief. The latter could be described as to what Goku was feeling. His eyes felt wet and moist, and when he closed them, tears fell from his eyes and cheeks and down to Chichi's lifeless pale face. Goku held the person he had loved for his life, the person who bore him two strong sons that were all grown-up, the person who understood him for the most part of his life, if not all. Now this one person is gone.Gone. She was gone just like that. "Chichi..kami.Chichi, please don't leave me," Goku sobbed as he held the body tightly. As expected from a dead person, there was no answer, no reply. Only the soft breezes in the trees made an answer. "Oh kami!" Goku let out all his tears, his heart clenching at the loss of his wife. His arms crushed Chichi's body like it was nothing but he didn't care about that. Only one word had his attention, gone. He grew angry at this occurrence. He stood up; laying Chichi peacefully against the tree with her arms crossed her chest. Abruptly he hurled his head back, his wild black locks swinging back, and screamed. His fingernails dug into his fists and drew blood. The screams echoed around him and dark clouds began to crowd around him. Yellow lightning flashed in the area where Goku was but never touched him as he went into super-saiyan mode. He went even further than that and soon his hair started to grow longer than ever before, stopping at his ankles. The earth literally shook underneath him but he didn't care. He only wanted Chichi back, his wife to be hugging him, to hold him in times of trouble. Of course, it would be the other way around. After a while of screaming and cursing, his energy was spent and he collapsed to the floor like a doll with its strings cut. The sky lightened as soon as he fell to the ground with a thud, and he didn't hear the shouts of his friends as his consciousness began drifting into oblivion. He put his hands on Chichi's pretty face before finally passing out in exhaustion.  
  
"What power!!" Piccolo shouted as he and Gohan watched the sky darken immensely. The two had been training, Gohan had to be persuaded to do that and Piccolo was very good at that. A scream pierced the awaiting air and it tore to the fighter's mind, hearts, and souls. The scream had sounded familiar and so was the power. "It's...it's Dad! Something happened to dad!!" Ignoring Piccolo's protest, the 26-year old man jumped off his feet and headed towards the mass of black clouds and lightning. Muttering an obscene word, Piccolo followed his student to the thunderstorm.  
  
Vegeta, who was looking at Bulma's picture, felt a sudden rise of power. Its increase was too abrupt, too dangerous to the earth and however powered up. To make matters worse, it was Goku's power. Kuso! What's next? Piccolo crying over Gohan's dead body? Things never get dull around here. He tried to ignore the rising power and focused more on Bulma's fair face. She was his mate, his lover, and companion. Now she's dead. Drops of tears dripped to the frame and his fingers flinched slightly at the salty tear that had dropped unto the bronze skin. Princes don't cry over some loss. Then again, who would know? He wanted to think more of her until a scream of extreme grief or something like that lanced the sky and into his heart the way someone sticks a sharp knife into a person's chest. It was frightening and he jumped at the scream. There was another one. Not waiting for another second, he gently placed Bulma's picture frame on the desktop and hopped out of the nearest window. His eyes widened as they observed the dark mass of cloud up ahead with lightning decorating the countryside near the city he was living in. He was passing the Mountain section 37 when that same power dropped. It was to be expected for someone who would try to spend all his energy at once. However, the power did not stop decreasing until it hovered at zero, a point where it indicates that the person is dead. And that person was close to dead. He mustered all his strength and sped through the air to find that ki. When he found, he couldn't believe it. It was Goku! And there was Chichi lying at the base of the tree with her arms crossing her chest. That position of the woman, the way the arms were placed at her chest, could only mean one thing. She was dead. And her pulse not existing, after Vegeta landed at the spot, was evidence. A pale hand was on Chichi's face and it led to an arm. The thick arm finally gave way to a body that was not moving. "Kakarott!!" He turned the body over, making the man lie on his back. The face had that pasty look to it and the mouth was slightly open. The Prince of Saiyans felt for his pulse and, unlike Chichi's, it was beating. It was thready but at least he wasn't dead. He was soon to be dead if Vegeta doesn't do something. He placed his hands on Goku's chest and, despite of the dangers of giving someone their ki, pushed some of his ki into the unconscious man's body. Blackness threatened to overwhelm his mind but he will not faint until he sees the other man awake. It was a long time before the man finally awoke but Vegeta had already passed out and was slumped over Goku's chest. "Vegeta?" Goku gingerly nudged the man on the shoulder. There was only a low moan but nothing more. The saiyan then checked his friend's ki level. It was low but not in the danger zone where he had unknowingly been. Is this what Chichi meant? That someone will love him? Perhaps.Unfortunately before Goku could think anymore, he fell sleep.  
  
Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin found a very surprising moment when they arrived at the place where they sensed Goku's raging power. "Uh.what happened here?" Krillin asked loudly, asking everyone's questions. Gohan went forward and scrutinized the positions of the bodies more fully. It looked like his dad was sleeping and Vegeta, well his position could be debatable. But his mother. She didn't seem to be moving. Not her chest anyway and her chi was at zero. "Mom?" The demi-saiyan touched her pale cheek and he snatched his hand quickly acting like a child wanting to touch a burning stove but not really at that same time. The cheek had that coldness to it; the coldness of a corpse. His mother was dead. Gohan stood up, his eyes went blank, staring at Chichi's corpse. Piccolo senses a sudden change in Gohan's mind. He turned his attention to the pale woman and found the reason why. "Krillin, get Goku. I'll carry Vegeta and Chichi." The short man nodded, not saying a word, and advanced towards his unconscious friend. Piccolo did the same thing and both men slung the males over their shoulders. Gohan didn't say anything. He didn't even know what was going on. Did Vegeta kill his mom? It didn't look like it. There was no blood, not even a scratch on her calm face. "Gohan, listen to me, okay?" A voice said softly but firmly at the same time. Gohan slowly nodded his head and he looked up at Piccolo with a blank expression. "We are going to Dende's Lookout, okay? We want you to follow us." Gohan felt a bit stupid as Piccolo's slow words were spoken to him. He wasn't a child but a young single man, a young man in shock. His mother just died. It was to be expected of an old woman though. Gohan had suspected that his mother would die someday soon but not today. Goku apparently didn't take it very well for the surrounding trees were flattened like pancakes and the earth was cracked. "Piccolo," Gohan's voice was low and deep. "I'm not a baby. I know how to handle these things." The green namek had a slightly pained expression on his benign face. Gohan ignored it. Instead he took Chichi's body from his mentor's arm and flew west, in the direction of the Lookout.  
  
Dende sensed a small group of people, in particular fighters, approaching him and recognized them instantly before they even touched the white platform. "It's Piccolo and Krillin and Gohan. There are two other kis with them but are kind of low. Poor Goku. He lost his loved one." Dende whispered to himself. Mr. Popo noticed a sad look on his master's face. "What's wrong, Dende?" The black skinned god asked, staring at the hunched figure holding the brown staff lowly. "Goku has lost Chichi." "Oh dear! That's terrible!" Mr. Popo gasped when he heard the bad news. Chichi wasn't a slight favourite of him but Goku loved her very much and now that she's gone. "What will happen to him?" The short god asked again, carefully choosing his words so as not to upset the elder god. "I don't know just yet. I-'' "Dende!!!" A voice shouted loudly. The green namek let his gaze drift from the pure white platform he was standing on to settle on a gloomy face of a human with black bangs hanging over his eyes, slung over his shoulder was the lost man. "Put Goku down and Vegeta as well. Chichi, place her here." Dende pointed to the tall tree and Piccolo obeyed his elder god. Both saiyans were placed very gently on the ground and Dende spread his hands over Vegeta's body first. A humming sound vibrated in the air and then a golden glow surrounded both the unconscious Vegeta and the green namekian god. It was a while before the eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, his eyes looking wildly for someone, someone who wasn't in his vision. "Calm down, Vegeta. Please. Goku is right here." Krillin could have sworn that Vegeta had that weird gleam in his eyes when it settled on the sleeping man. "Is he all right?" Came the astonishing question. Never had Vegeta showed any hint of concern for his friend in the past. Never. Krillin scratched his head in bafflement, thinking now when has Vegeta cared about anyone? Maybe with the exception of his son and his son's best friend, he has but with Goku? I thought he hated Goku!! What am I missing? Dende did the same healing technique and colour returned to Goku's face. However, the man did not wake up. Dende must have expected this for he stood up with a calm expression, not worried, but a calm expression on his green face and turned to the kneeling Vegeta. "Vegeta, listen to me. It's very important that you. And you too, Krillin and Piccolo," The taller namek had come back from placing the dead body of the woman near the tree and was now standing behind the man, dwarfing him with his size. "Goku is in psychological shock. He may not be himself for days, weeks, even months. I want each of you to watch over him very carefully. Make sure that he doesn't go to any place alone." "You don't think he's going to kill himself, do you?" Krillin asked. Why would this famous saviour of the earth, this strong person, who values life so much he give his own to save other lives, would want to kill himself? "He may try but one of you will stop him. I will not say who, but one of you will stop him when that time comes." With that said, he turned to Vegeta and the saiyan understood, nodding his head. Both Krillin and Piccolo wanted to know what Dende was saying to the saiyan prince but the words were inaudible as if Dende didn't want him to hear him. He felt hurt by that explanation but never said anything for it could have been an assumption. Dende could be telling Vegeta to stay away from Goku and not provoke him to do anything stupid. 


	2. Part II: Mourning

Part II: Mourning

  


Krillin scratched his head as Dende talked to each other, musing on the possibilities of their topic. Keep away from Goku as number 1, he thought, keep him happy...Wait! Keep him happy? How would Vegeta be able to do that?

Piccolo and Gohan were discussing in low tones, stealing several glances at the talking pair near Goku, who was still unconscious.

Vegeta nodded and lifted Goku into his arms. He got up and took flight without any word. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin looked at the fleeing dot in the sky with their mouths open. However, Dende's eyes narrowed at the future of the two saiyans and a smile slightly on his green lips. _Destiny brings them together and will take them apart, _Dende thought sadly.

  


The next two days it was Chichi's funeral. Goku stood at her grave with sad eyes and, after the priest said a couple of prayers, placed a bouquet of flowers on top of the mound. He took a step back and listened to the world around him. The birds weren't chirping that day. The sky was bleak and gray. There was no wind but cold air drifted into his muscles and finally to his heart. It seemed as if Mother Nature was mourning for this human, this special mortal who gave him his sons and his life. Without her, life was meaningless.

He felt something rolling down his cheeks and his finger touched it. It was a pearly tear. Or was it rain because at that moment rain drops began to appear. Leaves, grasses, everything became wet. Then came the coldness imagined by living things. He was so deep in thought about the rain that it took him a while to notice a heavy weight on his shoulder.

"You okay, Goku?" Krillin's voice echoed in his ears. Goku broke away from his reverie and nodded, not saying anything.

"Hey, you know," he said in an awkward tone, "she's cool. Except for the slapping on the cheek thing," Goku heard him laugh and he let out a weak chuckle. Krillin felt that he had the chance to make his best friend deal with his wife's death more easily.

Goku put on his hood and walked away from the grave as soon as the holy man finished his eulogy. The rain kept on going and going, raining on endlessly.


End file.
